


Vespa e ragno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Vespa [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Relationships, Drabble, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Le vespe possono essere mortali per i ragni.Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge dei Fandom Deserti: Occhi indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 47. Sguardi d’intesa.Hope/Natasha





	Vespa e ragno

Vespa e ragno

< Da quando ci siamo viste, non siamo più riuscite a toglierci gli occhi di dosso. Ci scambiamo reciproci sguardi d’intesa, quasi continui.

Lei è così carismatica, una donna di successo. Mi chiedo se sia rossa naturale o sia la migliore tinta che io abbia mai visto.

Niente a che vedere coi suoi occhi. Sono un polo di attrazione continuo, esattamente come le sue labbra carnose > pensava Hope. Trattenne il fiato, vedendo che Natasha le sorrideva.

< Pym non ci aveva certo detto che sua figlia fosse una donna decisa e… stupenda > pensò la Romanoff, rabbrividendo al pensiero.

[100].


End file.
